Gone with the waves
by annaPanag
Summary: A what if story! What if Scarlett had a cousin and this cousin had a friend named Rhett Butler! Read, enjoy and review! For the guest who asked, there will be no Wade and Ella in this story! I will miss them too, but i wanted to keep things more simple this time!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers! _

_The idea for this new what-if story hit me several weeks ago while reading a comment HelenSES made on another story. "What if Scarlett had a brother?" I believe though that the mere existence of a brother would change Scarlett's character drastically so I decided to change the brother into a cousin, Ellen's nephew, son of the notorious Philippe. _

_So central character in this FanFic, apart from Scarlett, Rhett ,Ashley and Melanie, is Scarlett's cousin Luis Pierre Robillard who is also Scarlett's dearest friend and confident._

_As always I acknowledge that I don't own GWTW characters and that they belong to M.M. Estate. I do own Pierre though (and i am very happy for the fact LOL!)_

_Many thanks to HelenSES for her help and to Chris OHB for her constant support! This story is dedicated to you! _

_I had a really good time writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it as well!_

_I am waiting impatiently for your reviews!_

_ So here we go..._

Introduction

The day our story begins, Luis Pierre Robillard is 20 years old. He has the same large, emerald eyes, the same fair skin, the same thick black hair as his beloved sixteen years old cousin Scarlett, a common legacy from their French great grandmother Solange Robillard, Ellen and Philippe's grandmother,whose portrait dominated Tara's parlour where the two children used to spend their summers together.

His O' Hara relatives were the only family Pierre really had. His mother, a poor girl from Savannah, who Fillipe married out of spite for his father who disgraced him when his love affair with his fifteen year old cousin Ellen became common knowledge to Savannah's Old Guard, died in childbirth and Philippe followed her a few months later, killed in a bar fight. This didn't come as a surprise to the family as he was constantly drunk as he considered himself guilty for the destruction of both the two women who loved him wholeheartedly. The baby was raised by Eulalie and Pauline, Ellen's unmarried older sisters, as their father Pierre Robillard, head of the Robillard family couldn't stand the thought of letting a Robillard baby grow up alone in an institution, although he completely understood and justified his brother's reaction towards his son who had broken the family laws. This scandal had already cost him too much, as it had as a result of his beloved daughter getting married to an Irish Catholic peasant and of his favorite nephew, the only male descendant of the Robillard family dying. Pierre wasn't sure which fate was worse but he was completely satisfied with his own reaction. He had managed to keep the scandal secret outside of the family and he had made sure that after his death this baby, whose raising he would personally oversee , would continue the family tradition.

Unfortunately for him things didn't evolved like that at all. Pierre jr had inheritedhis father's strong will and he was unstoppable when he wanted something. In addition his aunties who loved the boy very much, spoiled him uncontrollably, or at least that was Pierre senior's opinion. When the boy was expelled from Georgia's University where he was studying law according to his uncle's wishes, due to bad behavior, the old man disgraced him as well and decided that there was no hope for the younger generation and there was no doubt left in him that the South in general was marching towards its complete moral destruction.

When Pierre found himself alone, with no money or support he decided to do the only thing his heart wanted since he was a little boy. To travel aboard. He managed to embark, with the help of a friend of his father, who hadn't forgotten him, to a ship heading to Australia, and now, four years later he was considered one of the most promising young captains with a bright future ahead of him.

Of course he hadn't forgotten his beloved aunties, not the ones who raised him nor his aunt Ellen. Despite uncle Pierre's protestations the three women loved each other dearly and they used to spend all his childhood summers together at Tara, uncle Gerald's plantation. He really loved all his O Hara cousins, especially the older one, Scarlett who, despite the fact that she was a girl and 4 years younger than him, was serious competition in all the games he enjoyed playing. She was able to run, ride, climb trees and swim better than most of his friends in Savannah. When they grew older and entered adolescence he quickly understood that she was very mature for her age. They could spend hours and hours talking about everything and nothing, laughing with their whole hearts. He asked her advice on girl matters, she advised him about her thousand beaus that circled around her at every party and gathering. During his long voyages they didn't lose contact. He wrote to her dutifully and she eagerly answered back. He had disagreed with her only once, in his last year's visit.

At his first day at Tara after they had a family dinner, Scarlett insisted they should take a walk, beside the river, where they used to play as children, and she insisted to go alone. There she confessed her undying love for Ashley Wilkes.

He remembered the man. He could understand the reasons why his cousin fell in love with him. He was rich, handsome, well educated and the last descendant of the oldest family of the county. Initially he felt really happy that his baby cousin had finally found love as he was sure that all these boys who surrounded her every day and their love confessions had managed to provoke in her nothing more than the pleasure of winning or just a feeling of genuine friendship in some rare cases like the Tarleton boys. He thought her parents would be very proud and so was he, but the more he thought about that potential marriage the more disappointed he felt. Ashley, despite his social status and money just didn't seem enough for her. He was his father's son, he was interested only in books and he had no idea of real life. He was lacking of courage, of the backbone which Pierre believed a man worthy of his Scarlett should have. He was afraid that once romantic love would fade away his cousin would feel utterly bored lonely and miserable. He was thinking he had to find his uncle Gerald, to ask him to call off the engagement. Or even better he should find aunt Ellen first, she always had a soft spot on him, which always seemed to unnerve her husband while he was hearing Scarlett happily rambling on about her future marital bliss.

Then he remembered what it was always said about the Wilkes, that they always married their cousins, and an old gossip he had once heard by the Tarletons that Ashley was meant to marry his sweet cousin Melanie. How had the little coward managed to break the family tradition and act against his father's wish? Maybe he had misjudged him, maybe he had grown a backbone for Scarlett's sake. He smiled, his mood utterly changed for the best. Maybe his little girl had chosen correctly, so there would be no family drama, at least not for Scarlett. He seriously doubted that Suellen's infatuation for that old bachelor, Mr Kennedy would have a happy ending. So he opened his arms for a "brother and sister" style hug and asked.

"So my dear little cousin, I can see that I hold no place in your heart anymore. That Mr Wilkes of yours managed to vanish all of us, since you didn't bother to inform me about your engagement, let alone invite me to the ceremony" he said allegedly upset, and continued "But you are still my favorite girl, so I will swallow my pride and I will ask you when you are planning the nuptials, as only wild horses would keep me away from you that special day"

Scarlett's good mood evaporated. "Oh Pierre" she sighed "We haven't planned anything yet. That's the problem and that's why I wanted to speak with you privately. I know he loves me but he makes no love gesture, he doesn't even give me a sign. What should I do? Should I speak to him first or would that make him feel more uncomfortable? What's your opinion? You are the first person I have ever talked to about this."

"Oh my good Lord," Pierre thought. "She is still such a child. It's just a girlish infatuation but I must be careful not to hurt her feelings."

He took her in his arms once more and said "My darling cousin, if he isn't interested in you he must be a blind man or a complete idiot. Anyway, it is known that Wilkes always marry their cousins and Ashley doesn't strike me as someone who would oppose to the family tradition. Don't waste your time with him and i am sure you will recognise true love when you find it"

"No Pierre, don't say that again please. He loves me, he won't marry anyone else," she said and she had the same expression she used to have when they played as children in Tara's backyard when she always wanted to win. At everything.

"If his father opposes our decision we can elope. We can come to London to find you! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She said with a day-dreaming look on her face "We would be the happiest people in the whole world!"

Pierre signed "My dear Scarlett, I doubt if he would ever could make you happy. You have nothing in common. He spent 4 years studying literature in London and you hate novels. He is not the right man for you, I think"

"No, he is" was Scarlett's stubborn answer.

Pierre knew her very well. He knew there was no point in insisting. He could only hope that Mr Wilkes' marriage would soon put an end to this absurd infatuation. He tried to change the subject. "Let's go home. I want to give you your gifts. You must see this new green dress. I am sure it will make many heads spin around here!" They companionably laughed and took the road back home.

Pierre was thinking all of this as his ship was entering Charleston's port. He was planning to visit Tara for a few days, and he was eager to learn what his cousin was up to. He had received an invitation from the Wilkes's, to attend a barbeque party at the Twelve Oaks to celebrate Ashley's 25th birthday, and as it was common knowledge, to announce his engagement to Melanie Hamilton. There wasn't a single reference to Ashley in Scarlett's last letters and so he believed she had forgotten him. He smiled happily. He had really missed his family. In the same time his gaze fell upon his new friend, Rhett Butler. He had met him during their last voyage but he already felt as if he knew him his whole life. Despite the fact he was twelve years older than him, he was his new best friend. They had had a magnificent time in New Orleans last month and he felt he had to reciprocate. As far as he knew he hadn't any plans for the weekend. If it was so, he would take Rhett with him to the Barbeque. The Wilkes were known for their hospitality and he was sure that they would never forget this weekend.

If only he knew how right he was!


	2. The last barbeque at the Twelve Oaks

_Hello again dear readers reviewers and followers! _

_After a minus writter's block here i am!_

_This is chapter two. Rhett arrives at Clayton County, and as my friend Ondine said "May the party commence!"_

_As always I own nothing but my darling Pierre. Rhett, Scarlett and GWTW belongs to MM and her estate!_

_Read, enjoy and if you feel like it review please! _

_Thank you all for your support and special thanks to HelenSES for her help and of course Christina for the inspiration!_

The last barbeque at Twelve Oaks

Rhett and Pierre were in a carriage leaving Clayton County. Neither of them talked. They were lost in their own thoughts.

Pierre couldn't find peace. Things hadn't turned out at all as he expected. He was meant to pass some carefree days with his beloved cousins and his friend, but here he was, a few hours after his arrival, in a carriage heading back to Charleston. He thought of the war. The war that wasn't just a possibility anymore, it was since this afternoon the hard reality.

The war had ruined his day even before its declaration. After supper, men were gathered as usual for brandy and cigars. And as usual they were talking about the political situation and the possibility of a war. For the first time in his life he was furious with his uncle Gerald. He had drunk a few glasses of his favorite brandy and he was enthusiastically lecturing with his loud voice about the South's future victory. He had just informed his nephew about his decision to turn all his money into confederate bonds, pointing out that this was every patriot's duty, insinuating he should do the same.

Pierre didn't have any intention of doing such a thing. He didn't believe in the Cause. It was the Old South's unwritten laws that had destroyed his childhood. He had already decided that he wouldn't join the army. But earlier today, he was informed about President Davis's invitations to anyone that would like to voluntarily offer his services to the Confederate Navy in private armed vessels . He didn't hold any illusions. He was completely aware of the fact that the Union was better equipped, but he also knew that the victory was going to be largely determined by the transatlantic trade. Both the South and the North needed to export their products and import everything they needed. So it was obvious that these "private armed vessels", according to President Davis terminology ,would make the products' transportation almost impossible for the Union, and maybe could change the turn of events. This would be the ultimate adventure and he wanted to be a part of it. Of course he wasn't indifferent to the possible financial gains he would have by the blockade, but it was the adventure he was chasing. The fact that Rhett Butler would participate, too, eased any fears he had. The man wasn't used to losing. At anything. As long as he was with him he would be safe whatever the outcome of the war was.

He was about to share his thoughts and fears about the possibility of the South's defeat but he stopped himself when he saw the gentlemen's reaction to Rhett Buttler's accurate, even though provocative, observations that there was no chance of winning. He didn't dare to think what would happen to these men and their families. He could only hope Rhett wasn't entirely right.

He couldn't stand the constant bragging of all his old friends that they would throw the Yankee's away in a few days, so he left the gathering. He remembered the other reason why he was there. Scarlett. He hadn't managed to speak privately with her, but he could tell she was desperate. He had the feeling it was about Ashley's engagement. The thing that worried him the most was that he knew she was up to something. He couldn't even dare to think what it was. He couldn't let her ruin her reputation for a man that wasn't worthy of her.

He hoped that his cousin wouldn't be sleeping with the other girls, as usual. He remembered their childhood, when they they used to fool Mammy and spend their afternoons together as they both hated taking naps! He laughed with the memory and started wondering where she could be hiding.

He thought the library as it was a room that would be probably empty. And then the most peculiar thing happened. He saw Ashley storming out of the room. He didn't even notice him and went straight outside. Two minutes later, Scarlett stormed out from the same room. He ran and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her into a quiet corner under the stairs. She confessed her plan to elope with Ashley and her ultimate disappointment. Pierre once again tried to comfort her but he didn't have time to say much as the second, even more peculiar event of the day happened.

Rhett Butler appeared, coming from the library too. (How he had managed to enter the library without being noticed was a question Pierre couldn't answer.) Once Pier introduced them he didn't fail to notice that while Rhett seemed to be in an extremely good mood, Scarlett had literally frozen and by the time they left she hadn't made a sound. Rhett tried to be polite and friendly, he kept asking him questions about their childhood, but Scarlett remained suspiciously hostile and silent. He couldn't justify his cousin's reaction but he hadn't any more time to think about it as they heard unusual commotion coming from the backyard. The war had been declared. Before they hastily leave for the Charleston's harbor, Pierre only managed to extract a feeble promise from Scarlett that she wouldn't make any rushed decision, at least not until he was back home. But this promise didn't make him feel any better.

What Pierre couldn't be aware of was the fact that his cousin, for the first time in her entire life, had lied to him. Or, to be exact, she didn't tell him the whole truth. She told him everything about Ashley but she failed to inform him about what happened after Ashley left. And he also couldn't be aware of the fact that this was the reason why his friend couldn't find peace either.

"What an unbelievable day" Rhett silently thought. He let his mind go back to how everything has started. Last night, as they entered Charleston's port, his new friend Pierre invited him to escort him for a weekend to the place he used to spend his summers as a child. He had never visit this part of Georgia, although he had already been to most of the Union and Confederate states and he had managed to visit many European countries as well. As he had had no plans for the weekend and he hated the idea of spending two days in Charleston alone, since his mother and sister were out of town and meeting his father was of course out of the question , he agreed to follow. He had met Pierre a year before, but he felt as if he had known him his whole life. Although he was 12 years younger than him they had built a strong relationship. He was also curious to meet this cousin, the one with the weird name, Pierre was constantly and unstoppably speaking of during their travels. They arrived at Twelve Oaks around noon. Just a few hours before the war was declared.

But a war declaration wasn't the most amazing event of the day, if he wanted to be honest with himself. It was this green-eyed girl that captured his thoughts. A sixteen-years old girl who during the first five minutes of their acquaintance had managed to declare her love for another man, she had reached the conclusion that he wasn't a gentleman, with him answering back that she wasn't a lady either, and had thrown a vase in his direction! Interesting! Very interesting! And above all _she had proven to be his best friend's cousin_, Scarlett, unique as her name.

She had caught his eyes from the first moment he entered the parlour of the main house. And for some inexplicable reason he could not take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, but it wasn't her beauty that caught his attention. He couldn't put his finger on what made her so special, but after spending a few moments observing her from the corner of his eyes, there was no doubt left in him that she was different from any other Southern girl he had ever met. Judging only by her appearrance, she looked like every other Southern belle, even though Rhett didn't fail to notice she was wearing an evening dress in the middle of the day. She was tall enough, thin with the fair skin which was so popular among the ladies, she had perfect black long curled hair and large emerald eyes.

Still it wasn't her beauty that caught his attention. He spent the whole morning watching her from the corner of his eye gracefully wandering from one room to another looking for something, or rather someone, Rhett risked a guess. After a couple of hours he could tell it was her air that capture his attention, this tension her body emitted. But after all this time he hadn't managed to identify the subject of her agonizing search.

He found out that she treated everyone the same way. She flirted with everyone using the classic mannerisms every southern belle used but it seemed she had brought her technique to perfection. She fluttered her eyelids, she smiled often which left two charming dimples in her cheeks, and when she got angry with someone of her admirers, which he was able to notice that happened a lot, she curled her lips in a very cute way. She managed to make everyone feel unique, at least for the moment, to leave him enchanted and ready to devote to her eternally while she had already proceeded to the next victim. "The little minx" Rhett bemused and laughed.

But he was sure she made every move mechanically, without being slightly interested in it or even amused much by it. It was a performance perfectly orchestrated and regulated in every detail. She was trying to look cheerful and carefree, but it was obvious to him that something was bothering her. He wondered who was the lucky bastard who was at the center of attention and subconsciously he felt a punk of jealousy. Inevitably, at some point she felt his eyes on her and looked at him from afar. As if she read the thoughts that went through his mind, she turned crimson and threw an angry glance towards his direction. Then as if she remembered her good upbringing and good manners, she lowered her head obediently and continued the conversation this time with some other girl. He wanted to approach her, talk to her, she was curious to see the expression her perfect face would held for him, only for him. At that very moment they announced that dinner was ready so they had to pass along to the dining room and he lost his opportunity.

Of course he couldn't imagine that soon, so soon, he would have another opportunity to the see again her and alone too. It was in the library, shortly after dinner. And shortly after the fuss he had caused to the men of the gathering with his statements about the South's certain defeat in the upcoming war.

Rhett wished he could make them understand that every effort was futile. He didn't believe in the Cause and he hated everything that represented South's traditional lifestyle , which in his mind was interwoven and identified with his father, who had him disinherited and dismissed him from the family house at the Battery ten years ago. But today he really didn't intend to create any trouble. These people were Pierre's friends and he just wanted to pass a quiet family weekend as he had realized that lately he had begun to long for such family moments. But it found it almost impossible to restrain himself in front of such an unprecedented superficiality and stubbornness. He had quite liked their host's son, Ashley if he remembered the name correctly. Although Pierre disliked him for some reason that had not been fully clarified to him and insisted that he was simply a coward who was interested only in his books and had no idea of real life, Rhett realized that the man at least recognized the gravity of the situation and held no illusions, but he quite agreed with Pierre at the matter of his cowardice as he never revealed his ideas to others. "A real gentleman" thought Rhett full of irony and was unable to avoid considering that his father would be thrilled with a son like Ashley.

After this debacle he decided to retreat somewhere quiet to let the spirits calm down mainly for Pierre's sake. Deep down, he pitied these people. He hated their intransigence, their tendency to patronize the others and to feel that those who lived under their roof, the servants, the workers, even their wives and children were their property and had to follow their orders without further objections, just like his father used to do. He couldn't bear to continue living like that, and after a fight he had with his father because of a scandal that had erupted on a really silly girl who everyone expected to marry just because he had delayed, due to the heavy rain, to accompany back home after a ride on his carriage, he decided to leave home. He really didn't intend to throw second glance behind him, but he realized he couldn't ignore his mother and his little sister, Rosemary and the lately he had managed to contact them, of course without his father suspecting anything.

Rhett didn't fear of the changes the war would bring. He knew how to survive and he suspect that the opportunity given to him by the blockade running would multiply his property, but deep inside he felt sorry for all these fools who soon were going to loose everything they took for granted, and for the meaningless destruction of the place that he had always considered as his homeland.

He was thinking of all these as he was wandering from one room to another in the quiet house as the men were still in the backyard talking and women slept in expectance of the ball that followed later in the evening, and when he reached the library, he stopped. Rhett admired the Wilkes's vast book collection but as it seems at some point he fell asleep on the couch and woke up a little later by some voices. Drowsy as he was, he couldn't understand what was happening, but he was able to make out two names, Scarlett and Ashley. He was sure that this was the name of the infamous cousin of Pierre. But what on earth was she doing there with the Wilkes who was meant to betroth tonight? "Maybe that was the reason his friend disliked Ashley so much" Rhett thought. He felt that he had unwittingly fallen over in a highly entertaining story and so didn't budge from his position, but he also pricked up his ears to better hear the intense debate. The reality surpassed even his wildest imagination. The girl fiercly her love for him, but he, incredibly skittish as Pierre correctly foresaw, tried to stop her whispering quite unconvincingly truth be told, something about family honor, and that were not suitable for each other (at this point Rhett couldn't agree more with the honorable gentleman, the girl deserved someone much better) and stormed out of the room. Rhett was ready to come out of his hiding place when he heard something scraping through over his head and smashing on the floor beside him. Unable to hold back his laughter, he stood up but his own surprise grew tenfold when he realized that this was the same girl who watched the whole day from the corner of his eye. "I should have guessed that this was Pierre's cousin, they are as like as two peas!" he bemused. And apparently they also shared the same tenacity and passion.

He decided that he couldn't let such a woman being wasted with a wooden headed, honorable coward. He was sure that soon he could make her forget about Ashley, so he told her exactly what he was thinking about Mr Wilkes. He soon found out that she was even more beautiful when she was angry. While she defended her beloved knight and accused him of not being a gentleman, Rhett noticed that her eyes were sparkling and he was sure she would eat him alive if he dared to throw any more insults against him before she stormed out as well.

With his mood considerably improved he left the library to go and find Pierre. He found him a couple of minutes later speaking privately with his cousin. Unable to surpass a wide grin he went to properly introduce himself. Once she realised he was her cousin's friend, he could tell she was about to die of shame. She was completely unable to hide her true feelings, he could read her like an opened book, so he decided to torture her a bit more. He was extremely kind and polite and he kept asking Pierre questions about their childhood, making impossible for her to leave without drawing Pierre's suspicion. She was becoming more and more furious, she squirmed at her position but she wouldn't dare look him or Pierre in the eyes. "This is priceless" Rhett bemused thought.

He was about to find new ways to extend her torture, to ask Pierre to introduce him to the rest of their family, her mother and father, who he knew they also were at the barbeque, but then the war declarations came. Both Pierre and him understood that there wasn't time for games anymore, they knew they had to immediately return to Charleston. Fort Sumter was already on fire and they had to be there if they wanted to participate in the blockade running adventure.

A few hours later in the carriage heading back to their ship Rhett thought that he would definitely like to see more of that amazing girl. But he knew that this would have to wait. The war had to be his priority right now!


	3. The Butler- O Hara Scandal

_Hello dear readers, followers and reviewers!_

_Summer and Vacations were very disorienting!_

_But I am back and I hope you are still interested in this story!_

_As always i own nothing but Pierre!_

_Read, enjoy and if you feel like it review please!_

The Butler- O Hara Scandal

A year and half later in New Orleans...

Rhett Butler was absolutely content with himself. This was one of these days when you feel that nothing could possibly go wrong. He had just returned to New Orleans after one more blockade running expedition. And a very profitable one too. He had left the South with the holds of his ships full of Confederate cotton, which he had bought several months ago, before the war has even started, in very low prices and he had sold it now at Liverpool, where their spinning factories had run out of cotton in an outrageously high price. At London he had obtained war supplies of the best quality which he had just sold at the Mississippi River Market with a significant profit percentage. As a result now Rhett was the proud owner of a fortune equal or slightly bigger than his father's. And that gave him a wild satisfaction. He would surely celebrate this! He could think no better place than Belle's Chapeau Rouge. He grinned mischievously! What a place to celebrate with a patriot blockade runner captain than an ill- reputed saloon. This would surely embarrass his new friends from the confederate government who pretended to have forgotten his "pirate" card -playing past in order to continue their profitable for the both sides business dealings with him.

His mind flew to Belle. Several years ago he had donate her the necessary money to buy that establishment and begin her professional occupation and since then he was her personal God! She was an illiterate whore but he felt she was worthing every bit of his help. She was a clever hard working woman who did her best in order to raise her son as better as she could. For the same reason he had accepted to become the guardian of the child, in order to give him a resemblance of family life and a respectable family background which would allow him start his life not as a bastard but as a regular member of the society.

Now Chapeau Rouge was the only place he could call home. Apart of being the basis of his importing- exporting enterprise, he had his own room and he stayed there every time he returned from his expeditions. Although he hadn't ask for it, Belle threw away every other client of hers by the time he entered the house and she was at his beck and call. Rhett was very fond of her and he respected her for all she had succeeded in her life beside the fact she was also thrown away by her family home when she found herself pregnant and unmarried. He knew he would never see anything more at her than a good friend and he was distressed from the fact that maybe Belle hold some illusions about a common future for them.

He reached Royal Street at the French Quarter of the town and he entered the saloon. Belle,in an outrageous pink gown fell in his arms to welcome him "home". He took a glass of whiskey and started mingling with the other clients, discussing the political situation and the progress of the blockade. Suddenly he saw Pierre Robillard among many of the best of Belle's girls. With a wide grin he went near.

"Captain Robbillard" he formally greeted him

"Oh Captain Butler! Welcome back!" he exclaimed and he cordially hugged him and they shook hands.

They talked about their business matters for a while. Pierre was now a partner at Rhett's company and the captain of his second vessel. During this last year they had saved each other's life many times and their friendship was stronger than ever. Their fortune was the result of the combination of Rhett's business instinct and Pierre's perfect knowledge of the seas around the confederate ports. He knew every secret passage, every rock, every stream of those seas. They were both brave and fearless and together they were invincible, as Yankees used to admit.

At some point, Rhett mentioned the party but for his surprise Pierre declined.

"I have to go to a fundraising Bazaar for the hospital in Atlanta" he informed him.

Rhett who had already drunk a few glasses of his favorite whiskey laughed out loud.

"Are you telling me you are turning me and my delicious offer down in order to go to a proper patriotic ball? I am afraid you are turning into a proper gentleman my friend! I am astonished!" he teased him.

"I thought you were also invited".

" I am! But i don't intent to ruin my evening listening to patriotic rumbles. I have better things to do and you have better things to do! So why are you going there? Are you interested in any proper lady from Georgia?"

Pierre's good mood evaporated. Rhett observed his friend's expression. He seemed troubled. So Rhett didn't hesitate at all. He drag him to his office and asked whether there was anything he could do to help.

"I have an important family matter to attend" he started explaining "Do you remember Scarlett?"

"I remember she got married to that boy Charles Hamilton and you forbade me to talk about her again. I suppose marriage made a hell good to her!" he teased.

Of course he remembered her. How could he ever forget that green eyed, fierce girl? It was funny, but when he learned from her cousin that she got married he felt... betrayed, as if she was his to loose. He got really drunk that night, trying to understand why she did such a foolish thing. But then he understood. Charles was Melanie's brother who had married eventually that wooden headed coward Ashley Wilkes. He was so jealous of him, he was jealous even of Charles beside the fact he left to join the army only a few days after their wedding.

Pierre was even more furious with her. Not only did he stopped answering her letters but he forbade Rhett to talk about her again. That was quite comforting for both of them because it was the only way to get her out of their minds. But now something seemed different. What had happened to her?

"I haven't told you, have I?" Pierre started to explain "Charles died about a year ago, from pneumonia. I received a letter from my aunt Ellen, her mother. She was quite distressed this last year and they sent her to Atlanta, to live with Charles's family for a while.I can't bear thinking of her miserable and alone. She had always been such a happy full of life girl. I have a soft spot on her as you already know and i think this ball is a perfect opportunity to meet her again and apologise for my behaviour".

Rhett's heart skipped a bit when he heard Scarlett was free again. And then started pounding in his chest. She was free and lived almost alone just a few kilometers away from him. This was his perfect chance, his only chance if he ever wanted to properly meet her. He had to leave for Atlanta now.

But then his pride took the best of him. No, he wouldn't turn his life upside down just because Scarlett showed up again. He had his life, he had plans for tomorrow night, Belle was already organising the party.

"You are a desperate fool. She was in love with another man, she got married and you are still obsessed with her!" he chastised himself. "Women usually chase you, not the other way around. This is a very bad start" he silently thought.

He kept drinking the whole night. He seemed to have fun, to revel with no care in the world, but if he wanted to be honest with himself, Scarlett's thought haven't left his mind, not for an instant. But he refused to let himself surrender. He would stay in New Orleans. There was nothing for him in Atlanta.

He went to bed only when morning broke out. He tried to rest but sleep wouldn't claim him. Belle was purring on his chest, like a huge cat, utterly content. But he was still thinking of Scarlett, her emerald eyes, her smile, her lemon verbena scent.

"Damn" he thought and he jumped up.

"What happened?" Belle drowsy asked

"I have to leave" he said

"For where?" she pouted

"Atlanta" he just said and stormed out of the room.

Rhett entered the huge crowded hall. It wasn't even a hall it was an old military warehouse according to dr Meade, head of Atlanta's hospital, who came to greet him as soon as he learned he was there. He was eager to please the "blockade runner hero, who with his courage made this feast possible, bringing all these beautiful and useful products" Rhett was just smiling politely without paying any attention. His eyes were scanning the room and a couple of minutes later he saw her.

She was dressed in black from head to toes. But still she was the prettiest girl in the room. That face, those lips, those prefect eyes. She was glowing. He felt as if it was just yesterday, not a year and a half later since the day he saw her for the first time at this barbeque. Time had made her good,he thought. She looked a bit more thin and pale but also she seemed more mature too. She was not the child she used to be back at Twelve Oaks, she was a woman, a woman who would make any man happy.

Then he noticed she wasn't alone. Pierre was beside her and he recognised the other black- dressed woman as Melanie, Charles's sister and Ashley's wife. He kept observing her from the corner of his eye. At some point Pierre and Melanie followed dr Meade and she was left alone.

"That's the right moment" Rhett thought and he moved towards her closing the distance between them. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his palms sweating. "This is ridiculus, remember yourself" he silently ordered.

As if she heard something she turned towards his direction. He could tell by her expression that she remembered him right away. She turned crimson and she tried to hide behind a kiosk, but her skirt got caught on the wall's decoration.

And they started talking, typically at first but the conversation was becoming more and more interesting. Rhett soon found out she was not just another pretty face. She was smart, ruthless and bold and quite charming when she didn't play the role of the Belle of the ball.

Melanie Wilkes put an end to that delightful conversation. Rhett sincerelly liked her and admired her courage when she donated her wedding ring for the Cause. "A true lady" he thought and he couldn't avoid thinking that Wilkes wasn't worthy of her.

Then dr Meade appeared again. He seemed nervous.

"If you want to dance with the lady of your choice you must bid for her..."

Rhett smiled mischievously. But then he noticed Scarlett's expression. Range bitterness, disapointment, they were all evident on her face. His heart softened. Damn she was right. She was a young girl and she was born to lead dances. Society's rules were cruel and idiotic. Suddenly he knew he wouldn't let her waste her life away, this was unacceptable. So almost without realising or thinking about it he heard himself say

"One hundred fifty dollars in gold"

"For what lady, sir?" a beaming dr Meade asked

"Mrs Charles Hamilton" he said.

He didn't give a damn about the deathly silence which heavy fell on the hall, or about the disapproving looks of the people around, not even about the astonished expression on Pierre's face. She was in his arms and that was the only thing that mattered. But the best part was the fact that she didn't give a damn either. She wanted to dance and she would dance no matter what. She smiled at him utterly happy and content.

"She is just like me" he thought trully amazed, "we are caught from the same cloth". But he didn't care to think more about it. He just wanted to live and enjoy the moment. With her.

It was a dream and dreams don't last long. Soon the song ended and they had to switch escorts and dames. He saw Pierre coming towards them. He grabbed her by the arm and they left the party.

Rhett spent the rest of the night drinking in an ill- reputed saloon. He was thinking about his next move. He had to see her again. He wasn't worried she would return at Tara. He knew her pretty well now and he was sure she would find a way to stay in Atlanta despite her family's opinion.

He thought of Pierre and he felt a pinch of remorse. His friendship was valuable, he had to find a way to explain, honestly. But how could he explain when he himself wasn't sure of what had happened last night?

He left those thoughts for later, when he would see Pierre again in New Orleans and he concentrated on the topic that troubled him the most. He had to find a way to become a part of her enviroment in order to see her without complications.

He thought of Melanie Wilkes, how could he become her friend? A bribe wasn't an option, she was real lady. Then he remembered the wedding ring she donated for the hospital. He smiled. He had his ticket for Scarlett's house. It was easy for him to track the ring and return it to it's owner. He didn't care about how much it would cost him and his friends in the Confederate army would be pleased to fulfil his wish.

He went to sleep with a smile on his lips.

A couple of days later...

Pierre was pacing up down in his hotel room. He was holding and reading a letter. In reality he didn't need to reread it. He had read it about a million times and he knew it's contents by heart. Frustrated he crumbled it and threw it in the fire burning in the fireplace along with a cursing. Amazingly enough it wasn't a letter from one of his many girls, who insisted that they were madly in love with him and hoped that he would alter his decision that he wasn't a "marrying man". This was a letter from his uncle, Gerald O Hara where he accused him of being responsible for Atlanta's latest scandal.

"Damn Rhett and his common jokes!" he thought. Because he couldn't believe that Rhett's latest behaviour was anything else than a joke.

He had returned in the South a few days ago and they had received an invitation to attend a fundraising bazaar for Atlanta's hospital. Rhett declared full of irony that he was in no mood to spoil his night with all this patriotic fools hearing their rumblings about South's certain victory, and instead he suggested spending a delightful evening at Belle's who was also throwing a party on Rhett's recent success. Pierre laughed but declined and he explained he had an important family matter to attent.

This ball was the perfect opportunity to see Scarlett again. He hadn't contact with her for over a year. They had never loose contact for such a long period of time before. They always mailed and he felt as if she was always near him. Let alone the fact that during this year he had faced and escaped death several times and she had become a wife and a widow.

Truth be told, Scarlett tried to communicate. At the beginning she sent countless letters which always ended up to fire without him reading them. He was furious with her. He promised that she wouldn't do anything stupid and she would wait for his return before taking any decision. And shortly after that she accepted the first proposal of marriage made to her just to make the wooden- headed honourable gentleman Ashley Wilkes jealous. She had sacrificed and ruined her own life, and the life of that innocent boy Charles Hamilton over a spite.

He was determined to never speak to her again. And he kept his word for more than a year, but when he learnt from her mother that she was worried about her, that after Charles's death, she was so lonely and miserable, that the trip to Savannah and Charleston didn't do much to cheer her up he felt his anger over her evaporating and his heart softening. He had to admit it, he missed her. So he decided to come to Atlanta, where she lived with Charles's sister to see her again. Deep inside, he had a suspicion that this visit to Atlanta had more to do with Ashley Wilkes and less with "coming closer with Charles's family" as his aunt Ellen told him, but he knew that it wasn't the right time to remind her another sad story of the past. His only purpose was to cheer her up.

His heart twitched when he saw her. Thinner and paler than ever. Dressed in black. No dimples in her cheeks, no sparkle in her eyes. That girl couldn't be his Scarlett, he thought. She was reserved at first. He hadn't answered to her letters and that had hurt her pride. But it took just a "How is my beloved girl" and one of his smiles to make her brake. She confessed everything to him among sobs.

"Oh Pierre! My life ended. Nothing happens to me anymore. I know you must think i am an awful person, but that's the truth and you are the only person I can be honest with. I feel nothing, why do I have to pretend and pretend? Please don't start with your I told you so's now!"

"I wasn't going to say such a thing" he simply said and caressed her hair.

She left a sigh of relief. She started to open up.

"I work as hard as every other girl in that hospital but tonight when everyone will have fun at the Bazaar i have to stay at home and cry for my dead husband. It's bad enough I can't go to parties or be around people but I have to be dressed like a crowl too. This is pure torturing, I can't handle it anymore, I am returning to Tara" she declared.

But Pierre knew things would be worst for her there. The countryside was deserted and that her sisters's upcoming marriages wouldn't improve her spirit. He couldn't let her leave, he had to find a way to keep her in Atlanta where he could often visit her.

So he decided to make his proposal even though he knew it was quite unappropriate for a young widow to attend a ball. He was rewarded with a wary smile and a kiss.

Despite Pierre's best intentions, Scarlett's mood didn't seem to get any better at the bazaar. He could tell she was suffocating in her formal decent black dress and of course dancing which always used to cheer her up was out of question. They were sitting at a quiet corner of the room along with Melanie, who was also there to support her beloved sister- in- law in a vein effort to stop the vile gossip which surely would follow Scarlett's first attempt to return in social life.

She kept nagging, whispering her complaints in his ear. "If this is your idea of having fun, you have another thing coming. It's worst than I could ever image. Everyone is looking at us, as if we are criminals or something like that! Look at Mrs Merryweather and Mrs Elsing, I am sure they are talking for me" she throw an angry glance toward their direction. "Why don't they just mind their own business?"

He left her side only for a couple of minutes, just to talk to dr Meade, who was organising the fundraising bazaar. But a couple of minutes was all she needed. He watched her from the other corner of the room. She looked like herself again. With the exception of her mourning clothes, she was again the Belle of five counties. Her charming smile was back, and so was the glow in her was talking with a man, whose back seemed very familiar to Pierre.

"I will be damned" he thought "What the hell is Rhett Butler doing in Atlanta?"

He remembered that his cousin fiercely detested the man when he introduced them at Twelve Oak's barbeque. But now they seem to get along pretty well. No matter the reasons why he was attending a boring patriotic ball, Pierre was silently thankful for them, as it was the first time during his visit that he saw Scarlett happy again.

But then, the unthinkable happened, and the situation got completely out of his control. He saw Rhett bidding in order to dance with his cousin and Scarlett accepting his invitation. There was no doubt, her reputation was ruined for ever.

Of course he forced her to return home as soon as possible, but deep inside he knew that this wouldn't diminish the scandal a bit. Maybe he just made things worst, but it was the only thing he could do at the time.

To make things even worst a letter from Tara arrived just a couple of days later. It was the same letter he had crumbled a few seconds ago, in which uncle Gerald ordered him to bring Scarlett back to Tara immidiatelly. Pierre though was sure that burring Scarlett alive to Tara wasn't the best solution. He loved her too much to do it and to be honest with himself he recognised that she was right. It wasn't fair for her to spent the rest of her life alone and miserable. She had to take her life in her hands again. He decided to help her. He would appease her family's worries in order to let her stay in Atlanta and he would promise them that he would vivit Atlanta as soon as possible to keep an eye on her.

Then he thought of Rhett Buttler. He had to talk to him. About his reasons why he was in Atlanta and about his intentions towards Scarlett. Suddenly he realised that his best friend and his beloved cousin were so similar creatures, too similar creatures to be exact. Was it possible that he was the right man for her?

He rejected the idea as completely absurd. Rhett, just like himself wasn't a "marrying man". He couldn't imagine him with a wife and children, as he couldn't imagine himself in the same position, not ever. Eventually, he would cause her more pain, and he wasn't sure that Scarlett could handle any more bad luck.

So he just had to keep Rhett away from her. He knew that both of them would come to Atlanta quite often during the next months in order to attent their business deals. The Yankee ringer around confederate ports was becoming increasingly tight so they had to transfer their "deals" in the mainland. He was also aware of the fact that nothing could keep Rhett away from something he wanted. He had to create a diversion. He thought of the only other person in the world who didn't want Rhett meeting Scarlett again. Non other than his old friend Belle Watling. Surely she wouldn't like it if she learned that she was about to loose her man by a eighteen years old girl. He laughed mischievously. He knew what his next step would be. He had to return to New Orleans at once...


	4. Flirting

_Hello my dear readers, followers and reviewers!_

_Thank you all for your support!_

_A special big "Thanks" to Chris OHB for her proof editing!_

_As always, read, enjoy and, if you feel like it, review please!_

Flirting...

Pierre entered Chapeau Rouge. It was early in the morning so he found Belle alone in the vast hall. Even though she was always sweet- talking and kind to everyone from clients to the people who worked for her, now she seemed irritated. She was yelling to the little Negro boy who cleaned the bar bench because he had broken a glass.

"Nervous hmm..?" Pierre silently thought. "Wait until I give you a piece of my mind..."

He went near her and grabbed her by the waist, giving her a quick peck on her chic.

"Hello Belle" he greeted her.

She turned towards him and gave him a wide dashing smile, that Pierre could swear it was completely fake. "Hello Captain Robillard" and without being able to resist she looked behind his back, no doubt looking for Rhett.

When she realized he was alone she threw an angry glance towards his direction.

"Where is Rhett? I thought he was with you" she said in an almost accusatory tone.

"Rhett is definitely not with me," Pierre just said and sighed.

"He told me he was going to Atlanta. Wasn't he at that ball you told him about?"

"I didn't have a clue he was coming to Atlanta. He kept telling me he didn't care to come, but then he changed his mind as if by magic."

"He invited all these people and we were making plans of spending the next days, before his next trip to London, together and suddenly he disappeared, without a single word. I don't understand what got into him" she sighed

"I am afraid our mutual friend is smitten with a proper Georgian girl" Pierre said laughing ironically.

"What do you mean?" Belle suddenly against her will turned crimson, in the way only red- heads can. She jumped out of her seat and started pacing up and down in front of Pierre. "This is ridiculous," she said, as if she was thinking aloud, "You know Rhett better than that, he is never going to get married, he..."

But Pierre didn't let her finish. "I know that. But he is changed Belle. Yesterday he had dinner at the house of one of the most decent families in Georgia. People in Atlanta consider him a war hero and he does nothing to prove them wrong."

Belle tried to show a cold shoulder at Pierre revelations but she failed miserably. She was about to burst into tears. "And what do you care after all?" she snapped. But then, as if a light lit up in her head, she bursted into a hysterical laughter. "It's about your precious little family, am I right? About that cousin of yours. I knew something happened at that barbeque party you went together. Rhett acted so strangely."

Pierre sighed. That woman was clever. It wasn't by chance that she owned the bigger saloon in New Orleans. He decided he had no options but to open his cards.

"Belle I know how much you care for Rhett, and I deeply care for Scarlett" Belle's face took a dismissive expression and Pierre ignored her "But they can bring nothing more to one another but pain and a lot of trouble."

"And why are you telling me these?" Belle asked full of indignation. "I am not his mother, I can't drag him by the ear and bring him back to New Orleans. I am not his wife..." she started to saybut her voice broke.

Pierre truly felt sorry for her. His voice softened. "No, but you know him better than anyone else. You can go to Atlanta and keep an eye on him and let me know about his movements." he caressed her chick and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Belle was still sceptical. "And what about my business? I can't leave everything behind just because Rhett lost his mind!" she pouted.

"Come on Belle. That's a ridiculous excuse. You know that the harbour is completely blocked by the the Yankee navy. There will not be a single confederate soldier left in town in the next few months. On the contrary Atlanta will be the center of President's Davis defence plan. The whole confederate army will make a stop at Atlanta and I am sure your girls will like that" he laughingly said and winked.

Belle still didn't make a sound. She was starring at the floor as if all the answers were written there. "I haven't got enough money" she whispered. "Rhett was taking care of everything."

"Money is not an issue. I will give you everything your heart desires".

But Belle didn't seem to be impressed at all. "That's what Rhett told me a few years ago" she snorted. "I will give you everything your heart wants" she said, mockingly mimicking his voice. "But I should have seen that coming. I trusted a man after all that happened to me. I am a complete moral and I deserve every bit of this mess," she sighed and sat heavily on a chair. "But enough is enough! I am done with trusting and I am done with Rhett Butler. He can do whatever he wants with his little miss. I don't give a damn. And now,excuse me, I have to go, I have a business to attend to. And Pierre,good luck! You will need it if you indeed attempt to persuade Rhett to change his mind". She gave him a sad smile and stood up to leave but Pierre graped her by the arm.

"Fine, Belle. As you wish. I am afraid you are right after all. My plan doesn't have a chance of success! You are afraid of Scarlett and I can't blame you! She is young, younger than you, she is rich, richer than you, she comes from one of the best families in the South and, of course, she is astonishingly beautiful. She is not by chance the Belle of five counties. Good bye, Belle," he said, he softly caressed her chick and took his leave but this time it was Belle that drag him by the arm.

"What do you mean by that _Belle of five counties_?I have thousands of men felling on my feet every night, she is just a baby, she just left her mother's lap to get married, she knows nothing about real life. She would never understand Rhett, no one knows him as good as I do," she was yelling with sincere indignation, ready to burst into tears.

"And yet you are leaving him to her hands. You don't have the nerve to fight for what you want. You are a coward!"

"Me, a coward? I fear nothing! I will go to Atlanta and get him back and no one will stop me!"

"That's my girl!" Pierre said with a mischievous smile.

Just before he left the saloon, Belle asked with a low voice. "How are you sure Rhett will come to me?"

"I know them too well. They are too similar to get along. They are both stubborn and pig-headed and too proud to compromise. And when a man has problems with the missus usually he comes to you. Rhett will be no exception. And when he comes to you, make sure he will stay with you!"

"But Rhett is like no other man" Belle whispered as if she was thinking loudly.

But Pierre pretended he didn't listen to her. Deep inside he didn't like that plan either. He felt as if he was betraying the two people he loved the most in this world. His best friend and his cousin. But he also felt that it was for the best. He couldn't let Scarlett ruin her reputation any further or get any more hurt. He could only hope that this derision would be enough.

The next six months flew quickly for Rhett Scarlett and Pierre. And all three of them were happy in their own way, content and satisfied with themselves. Scarlett returned, at complete ease, to the carefree life she used to have before her marriage and she would be have forgotten that Charlie even existed if it wasn't for Melanie Wilkes. She continued her hard work at the hospital, but after that, like every other girl in Atlanta, she attended balls, music concerts and many other festivities. She was enjoying herself with a newfound intensity after the dark and lonely period she experienced after her hasband's death. She didn't even have to worry about her parents' potential disapproval for Pierre was by her side, ready to support her if anyone was willing to misjudge her intentions and speak ill for her behaviour to her family.

Pierre visited Atlanta as often as his blockading adventures allowed him and he couldn't be more happy when he saw that Scarlett was her old self again. He couldn't stand seeing his cousin miserable and now that her spirit was up once more, he would do everything in order to make sure it would remain that way. He was unbelievably relieved when he came undoubtably to the conclusion that Rhett treated her with respect, as nothing more than a family friend. He hadn't speak privately with him since the bazaar incident as they never happen to be in Atlanta the same time, something Pierre knew that Rhett did on purpose in order to avoid giving explanations. He hadn't set foot on their "office" in New Orleans since then either, with the excuse of his constant travels. But Pierre didn't try to push him to open up. He knew that it was no use. He felt certain that when he would be ready to talk, he would come to him by himself. Of course he was informed, mostly by Scarlett herself but also by the rumors that circulated all over Atlanta that Rhett visited the Hamilton's residency quite often, everytime his "business deals" brought him to the town, and that he gave her small gifts but nothing more seem to happen between them. He was just one friend of hers, one more admirer among thousand others. He learned that his friend had managed to "seduce" Aunt Pity with his charm and his small presents and that he had won the sincere fondness and admiration of Miss Wilkes. How that was even possible was beyond Pierre's understanding. He had started to doubt that his plan to bring Belle Watling to Atlanta would be necessary, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it either. Not that Belle would be easily persuaded to return in New Orleans. She was furious with him for abandoning her without a single word, although she recognised and felt gratitude for the fact that that he kept support financially her and her son's studies as he always did. On the contrary this last thing made her to want to keep him by her side even more fiercely. But it wasn't just that. Pierre sensed that there was a strong connection between Rhett and Scarlett, something much deeper than simple friendship and he was determined to keep the one as far as possible from the other, for their own good.

While Pierre was manipulating and Scarlett just enjoyed herself, Rhett Butler sensed as if he was living in a dream. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember experiencing anything similar in his life before. Of course his everyday habits hadn't change at all. He continued his blockade expeditions and he travelled around the world, he met a lot of people everyday and he seemed to enjoy life immensely, as he always did, but if he wanted to be honest with himself he had to admit that his thoughts and feelings were utterly changed. The weirdest thing was that he didn't feel alone anymore. Scarlett's thought was always with him. He often caught himself wishing Scarlett was there with him. He dreamt of showing her the world, he wished he could give her all these beautiful and expensive products he brought from Europe to the South. As he had never felt this way before he didn't have a name for the situation, but he didn't care to give a name to it either. He was just enjoying the moment. Whenever he was in Atlanta he spent as much time as possible with her. He soon realised he was able to read her like an open book. On the other hand, he was sure that she was unable to solve the enigma he was for her and that she remained obtuse to all the things he was trying to show her about his true motivations. She was a child in a woman's body and he found that charming.

He had just arrived to Nassau after a short, but very profitable visit to Paris and London and his only thought was to go straight away to Atlanta, to Scarlett. He had a special gift for her. An exquisite green hat, matching exactly the color of her eyes. He found it randomly, in a Rue de la Paix boutique, and he knew he had found the perfect temptation for this little green eyed minx. She wouldn't be able to resist this one. Until now he had taken care that he would be on his best behaviour around her, because he knew that otherwise he wouldn't be able to see her at all. A brief conversation with him was all she needed in order to get over her fake mourning and to start enjoying life's pleasure's once again. This proved to Rhett that the girl had a backbone and he respected her for that. But now he wanted her to take the final step necessary to set herself free from social convictions. She had to stop wearing these awful depressing black dresses. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist that particular hat. It was as if it was made for her eyes. He felt positive that she would accept his expensive gift despite her mother's teachings that a decent woman takes only small gifts from men who aren't their husbands and that soon she wouldn't hesitate to wear it in public. Also there wasn't a doubt in him that she would question him about his motivations behind this action.

And he made the same question to himself but he realized he didn't know the answer. Did he wanted her to marry him? Definitely not! He was against marriage and he was sure he would remain that way for the rest of his life. Did he want to have Scarlett as his mistress? Truth be told he wanted her, he felt his desire for her to grow every time he saw her, but suddenly this solution wasn'enough. He didn't want only her body, her exquisite body to be exact. He desired all of her, he wanted her to be his, body, mind and soul. How would he be able to achieve that, he had no clue. Could they remain just friends for the time being? Of course. But deep inside he knew that this option would drive him crazy sooner or later. And he hadn't forgotten the spectre of Ashley Wilkes. He wanted to be sure that she was free of his spell when he would make his intentions towards her known. Unfortunately the man was at the front, as a proper gentleman, Rhett ironically thought, so it wasn't possible to observe her reactions around him. He decided that this would have to wait. Or even better, he should push every thought aside for later. He always used not to take life too seriously and accept whatever fate brought to him. He enjoyed today without much thinking about tommorow and he inteded to keep it that way. He wouldn't change that for no one's sake, not even Scarlett's.

Or that's what Rhett believed back then. What the notorious blockade runner didn't know, and he wasn't able to foresee as well, was the fact that the day Scarlett would decide to abandon the mourning attire, would be the day that the carefree, bachelor life of Captain Rhett Butler would end for ever.


End file.
